Experiencia
by Yangchen
Summary: Lucy quiere ser escritora... pero ¿qué hará cuando sus personajes necesiten un momento de pasión carnal? ¿Acaso ella sabe como plasmarlo en papel? ¿Encontrará lo necesario para dar a su escrito ese realismo que le falta? Lime/WAFF/PWP


Yangchen Inc.

presents:

**"Experiencia"**

**

* * *

**

Este es mi primer trabajo de Fairy Tail... así que por favor no sean tan malos.

_Cursivas_: Diálogo.

**Negritas**: El escrito de Lucy.

**

* * *

  
**

**.**_**×.×.×**_**.**_**×.×.×**_** .**

**...Por la mañana, la luz del sol baño a los amantes, quienes después de aquella noche seguramente dormirían hasta el medio día.**

**FIN**

**Akako Sato(1)**

**.__****×.×.×****.__****×.×.×**** .**

— _Yosh! Al fin terminé… aunque me siento un poco rara por haber escrito estas cosas…. Pero en fin… Me daré un baño y me voy al gremio. Seguro que Natsu y Happy ya han encontrado nuestra nueva misión._ — La joven rubia dejó el escrito y la pluma en el centro del escritorio y camino hasta el baño de la casa.

Algunos minutos después, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y tan pronto como levantó la vista…

—_Kyaaaa!!! Gray!!! Que demonios haces aquí!!! Largo!! LARGO!!!_ — Varios objetos salieron volando, pero ninguno llegó a dar en el lugar indicado; la falta de reacción del mago del hielo alquímico la hizo detenerse.

—_Lucy… tu… Tu escribiste esto, ¿no? _— La aludida perdió el color, tenía su manuscrito entre los dedos.

—_Lo… lo… lo leíste?_ — Grandes gotas de agua bajaban por el cuello de la chica, producto de su nerviosismo y su reciente baño. —_De verdad… tu… ¡¿Leíste mi escrito?!_ — El joven la miro ceñudo y asintió. A la chica comenzó a saltarle una vena.

—_La verdad no me convence del todo… Es más… a mi me parece que no tienes ninguna experiencia en esto… Aquello de "el sublime resplandor de los cuerpos al unirse..." o lo de "deslizándose parsimoniosamente hacia sus senos" se escucha tan… rebuscado…_ — El enojo de Lucy se tornó sonrojo y de inmediato defendió su trabajo.

—_No me vengas con esas, hielito… _— y recalcó la última palabra para molestar al mago. —_No creo que tengas la experiencia necesaria para criticar… Por el contrario yo…_—

—_Lucy! ¿De verdad tienes experiencia en estas cosas? _— Interrumpió el pelinegro, y agitó la hoja de la portadora de las llaves y agregó:

—_ Wow… quien lo diría… ¿fue Loki?_ — Ante la mención del espíritu de Leo, la cara de la chica se tornó como un tomate y agitando las manos frenéticamente dijo:

—_ ¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡Idiota!! Me refería a escribir!_— Clavó la mirada en el piso y caminó hasta donde estaba Gray, la silla frente al escritorio — _Y por favor, no empieces a desnudarte en MI casa._ — tomó a playera que el chico ya se había quitado y la arrojó sobre su cabeza. Lucy aprovecho caminar hasta lugar donde guardaba la ropa y se vistió. Él no le hizo caso.

—_Así que no tienes experiencia... es por eso que es tan rebuscado… deberías hacerlo más natural…_— Dijo el joven mientras ponía en práctica su hábito más desarrollado, los pantalones que vestía habían desaparecido como por arte de magia al igual que la playera.

—_Y que es lo que sugiere el señor experto? ¿Acaso me dará clases?_ — El pelinegro trago fuerte, y un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Lucy salió ataviada en un vestido rojo, que para desgracia del mago, se abultaba y ajustaba en los lugares exactos. Una gota de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, y aunque hizo todo para que la rubia no lo notara, fue inútil.

—_Me refería a escribir!! Eres un pervertido!_ — Gritó la maga y le arrojó algo al pelinegro, pero Gray ya se había levantado de la silla y caminaba hacia ella. —_Espera... que tratas de hacer... no avances más..._ — La pobre chica trató de alejarse del mago, pero la cama se lo impidió. El gran rival de Natsu se acercó con paso decidido, los brazos de Lucy trataron de detenerlo, pero una vez más quedó en evidencia su debilidad física, y de un movimiento, una sola mano de Gray fue suficiente para sujetar a la chica de las muñecas.

—_ Solo te ayudaré a mejorar... para escribir esto debes sentirlo... _— Abrazó a la chica con la mano libre, buscó su mirada y añadió: — _Vamos Lucy... Solo te ayudaré a ganar experiencia. No habría nada que no quisieras..._ — y mientras decía aquellas palabras, se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de la chica, hasta que entre ellos apenas quedaban unos centímetros de distancia. Ella, entreabrió los labios para besarlo; el aliento cálido de Gray, tan contrastante con su temperatura corporal, le nublaba la razón tanto, que no llegó a enterase del momento en el que él la soltó y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que ya estaba besando al pelinegro.

**.**_**×.×.×**_**.**_**×.×.×**_** .**

**Rita**(2)** sintió que el aire faltaba, y se separo lo suficiente para respirar. ****Las manos de Oscar**(3)** estaban frías, pudo sentirlo en cuanto sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y bajaron la cremallera del vestido.**** La ropa, ahora era una prisión de la que debían escapar. **

**Las manos torpes del hombre recorrían cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta; ****los tenues gemidos de la mujer se intensificaban con cada caricia que Oscar**** le prodigaba. Pero p****ronto aquel toqueteo, casi inocente, fue insuficiente para ambos.****  
**

**Suavemente, cayeron sobre la cama; l****os dedos femeninos ahora se aferraban a las sábanas, en un intento por contener la ola de sentimientos nuevos que la inundaban.**** Rita no se preguntó si estaba enamorada o no de Oscar, no podía más que dejarse llevar. Se odió a si misma por no saber que hacer, y solo atinó a guiar a Oscar hasta su senos. **

**Su corazón latió desbocado cuando Oscar, con delicadeza, comenzó a besarlos. La intensidad de aquel contacto fue capaz de aumentar la conciencia del latir de su corazón, escuchó el palpitar en cada parte de su ser; cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que diera el siguiente paso. Arqueó la espalda con un movimiento brusco.**

**Aquello fue el permiso que Oscar necesitaba. Se separó un poco para tomar a la chica de las mejillas y depositar un tímido beso en sus labios, como si de antemano pidiera perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer: entregarse de forma total a sus instintos. Poco a poco, fue bajando las manos por el cuerpo femenino, y muy suavemente, comenzó a abrirse paso hasta llegar al punto del no retorno.**

**- _Rita..._ - susurró en el oído de la chica, quien se estremeció con el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ese hombre. -_ ¿Estas completamente segura de esto? Si sobrepaso este punto no podré detenerme... Por favor... respóndeme. _-Rita, por toda respuesta, y con todo su valor, abrazó con sus piernas las caderas masculinas.**

**Rita tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mente estaba el dolor que sabía se presentaría de un momento a otro, pero éste nunca lo hizo. En su lugar, sintió una calidez indescriptible y los brazos de Oscar alrededor de sus hombros. Ninguno se movió por algunos segundos, solo se escuchó el sonido de la piel deslizándose. Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla femenina, tal vez de dolor, de placer, de amor, pero realmente no importaba.**

**Oscar tragó fuerte, aquel gesto lo tomó por sorpresa. Con un beso limpio aquella gota salada que huía de esos ojos grandes y oscuros. Acarició las mejillas de la mujer y la besó una vez más.**

**-_ Oscar... Oscar... Oscar..._**** - repetía Rita sin cesar, mientras su cuerpo vibraba porque algo aún más caliente se deslizaba dentro de ella. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, su cuerpo se contrajo por última vez y se dejo caer sin fuerzas en los brazos de su amante; quien la tomó suavemente y depositó en ella un último beso.  
**

**.**_**×.×.×**_**.**_**×.×.×**_** .**

—_ Ehh... Entonces... ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que podría usar eso para mi novela?_ — Comenzó Lucy, dubitativa. El rojo ya había teñido sus mejillas. Levi tragó fuerte, se abanicó con la mano y asintió.

— _Bastante... ilustrativa diría yo... Y... entonces... ¿Loki y tu...? o tal vez... ¿Gray y tu...? ¿O vas a decirme que Natsu y tu...?_— especuló la chica de el equipo "shadows gear", a lo que la maga de los espíritus estelares respondió:

— _Te aseguro que solo fue para ganar experiencia..._— y evitó la mirada de su amiga dando un largo trago a la jarra más cercana.

— _Oi Lucy!!!_ — La voz de cierto pelinegro interrumpió la platica de las chicas. — _Natsu y Happy tienen una nueva misión... ¿Vas a venir? _— Lucy enrojeció hasta las orejas. Gray, famoso por su manía de quitarse la ropa, ya se había despojado de la camisa y exhibía uno o dos arañazos largos y rojos en la espalda.

_— Si...si claro... ya voy. _— La maga de los espíritus estelares aprovecho para escabullirse y rezó para que Levi no notara aquellas marcas.

Fue inútil, Levi fijó la mirada en las heridas de Gray, y cuando ambos se alejaban, dijo: — _Experiencia... Siii como no..._ — Horrorizada por aquellas palabras, Lucy vio a Gray esbozar una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Deseó meterse dentro de Horologium y no salir nunca.

**FIN**_  
_

* * *

(1) Akako Sato es el seudónimo que usa Lucy, según este fic. Busque en google a ver si había alguien que se llamara Akako Sato… parece que no… pero por si las dudas: Sato Akako-san sumimasen por usar su nombre.

(2) Tengan en cuenta que Lo que esta en negrita es escrito por Lucy... No creo que le cuente a todo el mundo lo que "aprendió" con Gray... ¿O si?

No se ustedes, pero yo al pensar en el nombre Lucy, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" y busqué en el disco de los Beatles "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" otro nombre de mujer, y "Lovely Rita" fue lo que encontré... así que "Lucy" fue sustituida por "Rita".

(3) Busque "Gray" en la Wikipedia... y salio la página de desambiguación... me tomo un rato decidirme por quien sustituir el nombre... primero pensé en Frank por Frank Gray... pero luego vi "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" y entonces me decidí por Oscar, que viene de Oscar Wilde.

Siento que en un doujinshi podría describirse mejor la situación, pero carezco del talento para dibujar.

Ah!.. casi lo olvido... Fairy Tail es un manga de **Hiro Mashima**, hago esto sin fines de lucro... bla... bla... ba.

Estoy muy emocionada porque pronto Fairy Tail será anime!! yay!!

Gracias por leer.

Y por cierto.... esto es mi segundo intento de lime/lemon/lo que sea así que sus críticas serán bien recibidas.


End file.
